


【知乎体】和偶像谈恋爱，真的可能吗？

by urnotJ



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotJ/pseuds/urnotJ





	【知乎体】和偶像谈恋爱，真的可能吗？

·真人rps，cp向，不吃别进来看，点×谢谢，且，不上升真人，谁上升谁就给我去死一死  
·【论坛体】短节目要开始了的番外，小甜饼  
·本人只有脑洞没有文笔，描写差  
·荣耀是他们的，ooc是我的

 

和偶像谈恋爱，真的可能吗？  
我偶像不是那种明星啊什么的，我不追星的，他是我们同行业的大神，我从读书时就一直很仰慕他，现在非常努力地，经历了实习创业跳槽等一系列的事情，终于能和他在一个组里工作，现在每天看着他，和他一起做项目，很满足，也渐渐发现他对我也许也有一点好感，有点鼓起勇气追他，但是那么多年的偶像，在我心目中神一样的存在，真的有在一起的可能吗？  
匿名用户  
64k赞同·529评论·一个月前  
有朋友看见这个问题，说特适合我来答，我也觉得挺适合的，所以打算坐在这儿一个下午，跟你们唠唠我和他的故事，做个参考。  
注意啊，我语文是体育老师教的。真的，说话应该挺乱的。  
我俩，和答主的情况特别像了，既然匿名我就可以多说一点儿背景情况。我们都是运动员，什么项目就别猜了，很小众的，国内办比赛人都凑不齐那种。不同的是，我们同性，都是男的，而且不同国籍，在项目上属于竞争对手。  
我们这个项目按年龄分组，我比他小不到三岁，他算我们这个项目升组很早的选手，刚升成年组比赛的时候我还没进青年组，所以他一开始成绩，呃，其实挺一般的，但是他在青年组成绩很好的，那会儿我就知道他，也算是个骨灰级老粉了。那会儿我俩也没什么交集，我就一小粉丝，不过因为是同项目的选手，能混过去要合照，哈哈，当时老紧张了，英语又不好，难为他听懂了。他在成年组闯荡了一年多，终于出了好成绩，特为他高兴，还在社交网站上夸他帅过，当时就想着要是能和他一起比赛就好了，自己训练一直也挺拼的，开始参加国际比赛，成绩有好有坏，反正我自己挺满意吧。之后一年大概，我拿了我青年组份量最重的一个冠军，他拿了同一个比赛的成年组冠军，在一起拍了照片，他说他就是这时候开始对我有印象的。就是那个赛季，他拿到了我们这个项目最重要比赛的冠军，又拿下了另一场重要比赛的冠军，在一个赛季里完成了三大赛满贯，一下子就成了我们项目的新王，我一直喜欢最好的，他就是最好的，我喜欢他，简单粗暴，没毛病。  
那会儿是真没别的想法，可单纯了，和普通小迷弟没什么区别，偶尔买买周边，比赛倒是每场都看，时间允许的话会去看现场，也有几次机会在一个场合出现，说上两句话，追星追得特别真情实感。他也绝对算优质偶像，成绩好长得好看脾气也特别好，所有人都喜欢他，没人不喜欢他。  
后来我也升组了，接触就多不少，我们开始可以一起比赛，一起站上领奖台，当然他永远站在比我高的那个台子，因为是更偏向和自己竞争的项目，大家关系都还不错，比完赛官方也会组织一些场合给我们选手交流感情什么的，我俩都是亚裔，成绩都挺好，有不少共同爱好，虽然英语一般，但是比划比划也能明白大概的意思，慢慢就熟起来了。可偶像就是偶像，是只可远观不可亵玩的，我自个儿心里分的还比较清楚，所以不太主动找他玩儿，架不住他皮，全场男选手撩了个遍，双人项目的都不放过，我算重点关照对象，老被他cue，当时根本没多想，谁知道他心里一堆花花肠子。  
我对他有别的想法是好几年以后，我在一次大赛上出了状况，拿了前所未有的低名次，而他刚刚成功卫冕，当时自己几乎是崩溃了。他卫冕的比赛我虽然对拿奖牌有过奢望，但也知道如果所有人完美发挥，我不可能拿得到，第四很遗憾但是不太难过。紧接着我输的彻底的那场比赛，他没参加，赛前国内舆论对我挺看好的，甚至希望我去争一下金，我自己状态其实不太好，没想那么多，但是相信自己上台子没问题，结果，原因挺复杂的吧，反正就是名次很惨很惨，下来之后逼自己笑着面对教练和队友，其实心里早就开始哭了。一切都结束之后我一个人去坐地铁，在地铁上收到他发来的消息，他没说我比得难看狼狈，他问我疼不疼。当时心里就挨了一下子，怎么说，反正就是一种感觉吧，就觉得自己陷进去了，原来那种特单纯的对偶像的崇拜变质了。我喜欢他，嗯。  
我喜欢他。


End file.
